


This Alpha Looks Edible

by mashirokreuz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Junhoe, Sudden Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashirokreuz/pseuds/mashirokreuz
Summary: "Someone smells edible as fuck.""Looks edible as well."or Junhoe gets his heat earlier than planned// deleted chapter 2 bc I'm scared of commitments





	This Alpha Looks Edible

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I'm just thirsty for ABO JunBob.
> 
> I apologize in advance for mistakes.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not the author's primary language, and as such, this story may contain grammatical errors.

"It can't possibly get hotter than this." Junhoe called Donghyuk to complain.

Both of them played rock-paper-scissors for a chore neither of them wanted to do:  
Buying essentials from the nearest grocery store.

It's only about 8 blocks away, but wouldn't you rather be at home with the air conditioner on full blast in the middle of summer?

"I also got four popsicles. I figured Yunhyeong-hyung and Jinhwan-hyung might want something cold." Donghyuk only grunted a response, he's clearly into whatever is on the television. "Hey listen when I'm talki-" A sudden rush of heat spread slowly across Junhoe's body, starting from the pit of his stomach.

_What's this? It's not supposed to be due until next week._

There wasn't a lot of people around the neighborhood at 2 pm when it's the hottest time of the day, and their shared apartment was only 3 blocks away. In a sense, he wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Hey, what happened?" Donghyuk snapped out of his concentration when Junhoe stopped nagging in the middle of his sentence. Junhoe **never** stops nagging.

"He-heat. It ca- came early." Junhoe started walking faster than that one time he spotted his ex-boyfriend at a restaurant.

"I thought it wasn't due until next week? Your suppressants arrive the day after tomorrow, you idiot!" Donghyuk already turned off whatever he's watching to scold Junhoe.

"I thought so too. Surprise? I- I guess my heat's a bitch. Great pun, eh?"

One last block and he's on his way up.

Too bad that would have been too easy. With his sense of smell on max, he smelled an alpha within close proximity.

A really delicious one at that.

He felt his heat spreading faster throughout his body, clouding his thoughts as it goes. He almost already can't focus on anything other that that delicious scent of hot mocha and cinnamon.

"Someone smells edible as fuck, dong." He moaned at the scent but Donghyuk was still babbling about the irresponsibility of not having stocked suppressants, but that didn't matter. He was reduced to a gasping, breathy-moaning mess because he was already twitching in his jeans, the friction a welcome momentary relief. But that didn't matter as well.

What matters is that when he entered their building, he finally matched a visual to the smell. The alpha must have noticed him too, because he stopped in his tracks. He was only wearing jeans and an over-sized white shirt. His long violet-dyed hair covering his eyes, but he was still breathtaking.

"Looks edible as well." He knows the alpha heard him because of the smug smirk that painted his lips. "You don't you thi-think he would volunteer to help me?" Talking less into the phone, and more to the alpha a few meters from him.

He may have heard Donghyuk saying _I'm coming down! Do not move! or FLIRT! or seduce someone! or heavens forbid GET SEDUCED!_ or something, but all he could focus on was how when their eyes met, he felt a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach, and how gorgeous the Alpha looks.

Junhoe already didn't want to move much the moment he reached the elevator door. He checked where the lift is at, but it seems to be at the top floor at the moment.

_How convenient_.

He forced himself to walk towards the stairs, if only to sit down while waiting for Donghyuk. But at that moment, Junhoe doesn't want to sit down on the stairs, or even just move in general.

What he wanted was to be _fucked silly into a soft mattress. Feel an alpha cock slide in and out his greedy hole, and get knotted, be filled with hot cum for days until he can't even walk properly._ Junhoe wanted that delicious Alpha inside him, and it might not be that much of a secret from how he emitted a stronger scent while imagining all that. 

When he reached the stairs, he plopped down, and tried to ignore how hot he feels, and how his inner walls are lubricating on their own, dripping into his underwear.

Junhoe got a bit surprised when the alpha suddenly walked towards him to introduced himself.

"I'm Bobby. I saw you a few times. I live a few floors up." Bobby offered his hand and a half-empty bottle of water that Junhoe didn't notice beforehand. Junhoe accepted the bottle, making a sound of acknowledgement and thanks.

It came out as something between a grunt and a moan, but more like the latter.

"Junhoe. Don't worry about how I _ah_ -sound. I'm kind of in heat and you kind of smell so _fucking_ good ." Junhoe stammers to explain himself, even though he knows Bobby can smell his arousal from a mile away.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard when you smell like personified sex." Bobby's eyes crinkled when he smiled. Junhoe decided that _that_ was adorable.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FLATMATE YOU ALPHA!" Donghyuk yelled from the top of the stairs. Junhoe rolled his eyes, and Bobby chuckled. 

"Stop seducing Junhoe because heaven forbid he gets seduced. He has **HOE** in his fucking name for God's sake!"

"Nah, I wasn't seducing him. Flirting, more likely." Bobby winked at Junhoe. "See you around, Junhoe." He felt an electric shock shot straight through his heart from that. 

"...and protective omega friend." He chuckled. Donghyuk huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I know how to write smut, seeing as I'm still a virgin after all this years...
> 
> Please tell me if you want a continuation. I love being encouraged.
> 
> Also... did you notice my 2PM♥HOTTEST joke somewhere in there? Nah? Oh... okay XD


End file.
